<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Damn the world, we have better things to do with our mouths. by Golden_Asp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189113">Damn the world, we have better things to do with our mouths.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp'>Golden_Asp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Drabbles [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, World of Ruin, mentions of toilet paper hoarding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a moment between Cor and Gladio as the craziness of the world of ruin sets in.  Thank Bahamut Gladio was able to find the beer Cor likes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Cor Leonis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Drabbles [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/865365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Damn the world, we have better things to do with our mouths.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/gifts">dudewheresmytea</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for DudeWheresMyTea because they bought me seven ko-fis and they are amazing.  I hope you like this!  THANK YOU so much for what you did.</p>
<p>not beta-ed</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cor glanced up from his spot at the table as the door opened and Gladio slipped through, closing the door behind him with a snap.  He had a bag under each arm and looked harried.</p>
<p>“How was it out there?” Cor asked.  </p>
<p>“Getting darker every day.”</p>
<p>Cor rolled his eyes as he got to his feet.  “That joke was old the first time you made it.”</p>
<p>Gladio grinned and set the bags on the table.  “True though.  People are going nuts with the nights getting ever longer.  You’re lucky I was able to find toilet paper.”</p>
<p>“You make it seem like I’ve never gone without toilet paper in the past,” Cor pointed out.  Gladio shrugged, a smile tugging at his lips.  He started unloading the bags while Cor watched.</p>
<p>Things were getting crazy.  People were hoarding food and trying to get what they needed before the sun went away completely.  Prompto and Ignis were at Hammerhead, helping there, and Cor and Gladio were in Lestallum helping with efforts there.  Cor personally thought that Ignis and Prompto were better off outside the city.  At least there were less people panicking there.</p>
<p>“Here’s the best thing I found,” Gladio said, reaching into the bag like he was a magician.  He pulled out a six pack of Cor’s favorite beer.  “Ta-da!”</p>
<p>“Fuck yes,” Cor said.  Gladio grinned and twisted off the caps on two of the bottles.  They clinked the beers together and headed to the couch, the two men spreading across it, their thighs touching on the too-small couch.</p>
<p>“How was everything else?” Gladio asked.</p>
<p>“Ugh, let’s not talk about work, shall we?”</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me,” Gladio agreed, sipping his beer. </p>
<p>Cor grunted, eyes half closed as he savored his beer.  “I will be a sad, sad man when all the beer is gone.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure we can find something else to occupy your mouth,” Gladio said with a wink.</p>
<p>Cor shoved his shoulder, biting back a laugh.  He leaned close, his breath wafting over Gladio’s ear, warm and wet.</p>
<p>“We both know you’re the one that will find a use for your mouth, Gladio.”</p>
<p>Gladio turned his head, catching Cor in a kiss.  He pulled back and winked, chugging the rest of his beer.</p>
<p>“How about we start right now?” he said, setting the empty bottle down and sliding to his knees in front of Cor.</p>
<p>Cor grinned, sitting back and spreading his legs further.  He moaned softly as Gladio undid his pants and freed his hardening cock.</p>
<p>The world might be going to shit, but as Gladio’s lips wrapped around him, Cor really couldn’t bring himself to care.  They were content in their own little world, everyone else be damned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't hoard toilet paper, y'all.  </p>
<p>comments and kudos are love.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>